


Hard Candy

by bonzai_bunny



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Multi, Oral Fixation, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-29
Updated: 2014-05-29
Packaged: 2018-01-27 00:30:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1708295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bonzai_bunny/pseuds/bonzai_bunny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes Bruce needs a little stress relief and sometimes that means he needs his mouth full.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hard Candy

**Author's Note:**

> This is a kink meme de-anon that's really old. Basically the prompt was about Bruce having an oral fixation and how sucking things calmed him down.

It was never really that big of a deal to Bruce, not until Tony found out. Tony made the casual observation that Bruce had a habit of sucking on hard candy (especially those small lollipops that doctors often gave to children) when he was particularly stressed or after a hulk-out. Bruce didn’t think Tony had noticed at first, but yeah, all of that candy in their lab had to come from somewhere, and Bruce blushed a little when Tony pointed it out verbally.

“Yeah. I guess having things in my mouth just calms me down,” he tried to say with a little shrug, but Tony was looking at him interestedly. Then Tony made a crude remark about Bruce trying out Tony’s dick for a little stress relief which made Bruce blush harder when he realized Tony was only half-joking.

“R-really?” He asked, just shy of timid, “You would let me um, suck you off?”

It had seemed ridiculous to even ask and Tony apparently thought so too judging by the incredulous look he gave Bruce. Then he gestured to his crotch saying,

“Twenty-four hour access man. Whenever you want.”

Bruce had been so happy he blew Tony then and there.

For a while it was just between them and Bruce typically limited his needs to once per night because he knew how exhausting it could be, especially if he got greedy and wanted to suck Tony off more than once. Then one day, he broke one of his own rules because he was too stressed by damage the Other Guy did in their last battle, and he dropped to his knees for Tony in the middle of their lab. It was just slightly unfortunate he didn’t get very far before Thor barged in, took one look at them, and it only took an hour for the rest of the tower to know.

Bruce had to explain to the others that he and Tony weren’t really dating or exclusive they were more like friends with benefits. And then Tony told them the truth that Bruce just really enjoyed sucking cock, and Bruce wasn’t sure what to do with those interested looks Thor and Clint were giving him. Steve just looked disapproving.

Clint was the first to approach him. He didn’t say anything, but the way he kept staring at Bruce’s lips like they were his next meal got a little distracting so Bruce just asked him out right if he wanted Bruce to suck him off. Clint had sheepishly laughed and nodded and Bruce shook his head, bemused, as he sunk to his knees.

Clint was different than Tony but similar at the same time. They were both impatient, but whereas Tony coaxed him to hurry up with pushes and caresses to the back of his head, Clint tugged on his hair, which excited Bruce more than he thought it would. He was quieter than Tony. Tony liked to babble all sorts of ridiculous dirty talk whereas Clint was mostly silent with the exception of a few curse words. The most foreplay he got to do was suck on Clint’s balls a little, which Clint certainly _liked_ judging by that reaction, before the other got antsy and tugged on Bruce’s hair again. Bruce had Clint deep down his throat, swallowed whole, when Clint came with many expletives. He came to learn that no matter how dirty he thought Clint’s mouth was during the day, it was tripled when he was nearing orgasm.

From Clint, Thor learned and when he approached Bruce, he wasn’t subtle at all. He just announced that he would be happy to let Bruce suck him, which made Bruce laugh and concede breathlessly,

“Alright.”

Thor could last for ages if Bruce wanted him to; he didn’t hurry Bruce along at all. He just spread his legs and let Bruce go to work with these little encouragements to announce his pleasure. He was also pretty huge, probably the biggest dick that Bruce had ever seen in person. It was a challenge. He could get 3/4ths in down his throat before he felt like choking, so he didn’t deep throat Thor very often, but the other understood.

So Bruce would often lick and suck at a leisurely pace and Thor let him. He’d place sloppy wet kisses along Thor’s cock until Thor grew completely hard. He’d toy with the bulbous head a little bit before he got bored. The other wouldn’t come until Bruce began to speed him up with his hand and the first time, Thor asked,

 “Might I lay my seed in your mouth to watch you swallow?” And that sounded so hot, Bruce couldn’t help but agree.

It was one day, when he was bobbing between Thor’s legs while Thor watched a movie in their commons area that Steve got involved. Steve had halted and tried to turn around when he realized what they were doing, but Thor beckoned him to stay and watch. So Steve did.

Bruce could see out of the corner of his eyes how Steve would palm himself occasionally the longer they went on and Bruce felt like he had successfully won the other over. When Thor finally came, Bruce directed his attention to Steve, who looked like a deer in the headlights.

“Do you want me to finish you?” He asked, voice rough, through half-lidded eyes. Steve swallowed and looked around like he was uncertain if Bruce was really asking. Bruce crawled over to him to make a point and rested his hands on Steve’s thighs.

“You sure?” Steve asked, touching his already swollen lips and yeah, they were a little sore but it wasn’t anything Bruce couldn’t handle.

“Positive.”

Steve was a little awkward, trying to balance between new pleasure and his strength. He kept stroking through Bruce’s hair and apologized if he tugged by instinct, which just made Bruce smile. He was far more vocal than Bruce expected him to be, only instead of Tony’s dirty talk or Clint’s cursing there was groans and loud gasps which lead to tears in the couch cushions when he gave up with his hands through Bruce’s hair. He was pretty large too, not as big as Thor, but it was a challenge to deepthroat him completely. Bruce liked to play with his foreskin to draw out those noises and then make him scream by taking him fast and deep. He lasted way longer than Bruce was expecting him to and Bruce pulled back enough to let Steve come on his face. It was one hell of a load and Steve slumped against the couch with a weak,

_“Jesus,”_ when Bruce licked the cum off of his lips.

From then on, it became more of a communal activity. Whenever Bruce was feeling that stress eat away at him, he could find the nearest Avenger with a penis and go at them as he pleased. Sometimes he had an audience, but nobody ever judged him for it. They took turns coming down his throat and on his face. They touched his hair or his back, cupped his face, and told him how great at it he was and Bruce lapped at each of their cocks faithfully.


End file.
